


Family Values

by CosmicDust (wayward_author)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Aliens, Aliens Made Them Do It, Alternate Universe - Alien Invasion, Apocalypse, Zombie Apocalypse, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:37:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24850141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wayward_author/pseuds/CosmicDust
Summary: After an alien invasion sparked a zombie apocalypse, Ida Baxtor finds herself in the middle of their ploy. She leans on the support of her alien friend GIl as she wades through trial after trial to prove her worth to the Council as they build a defense against her Governor sister. This time around, the trial is ever more personal than she thought could have happen.





	Family Values

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo...Hiiiii...This is another project for school and I thought I'd share it on here for everyone. I couldn't decide between zombies or aliens, so I picked both. Please enjoy.

Ida jolted off the bed, hitting the floor, knocking the wind out of her lungs as her door rattled from banging. Taking deep breaths, she pushed back her unruly mane with a groan and glared heavily at the wall. When the racket started once again, she picked herself and her dignity off the floor to throw open her door. Disregarding her state of undress, Ida gave the hulking figure in front of her the coldest stare she could muster from her half sleep.

“Can I help you?” Her voice cracked, smokey and smooth. Her companion let out an amused rumble. At least, she figured it was an amused sound.

“You told me to get you when the time has come, did you not? Or am I mistaken about human sayings once again?” The voice was deep and almost booming for how soft he spoke. As far as Ida could tell, the figure was male and at her level of maturity, though she could not be so sure. The Muerian race were big, brawnyaliens with smooth scales and double eyelids that closed vertically, reminding Ida of reptiles. Their “skin” color varied from alien to alien. Some had natural colors while others were bright and wild. The alien before her had a combination of blues and greens that reminded her of the sea, and with the Muerian language consisting of sounds from their chest, Ida had to get creative with his name.

“No Gil, you got it right. Just next time, be gentler when you come get me. You almost gave me a heart attack.” She stepped back, letting him come in after her.

“But you’re so young. You’re not close to being receptive for such problems.” Ida couldn’t help but giggle at his words. The alien race may have learned their languages, but they still spoke like robots at times.

“It’s another human saying. It means that you scared or startled me enough to make my heart jump.”

“I thought human hearts were stationary though.” Ida just shook her head, snorting at his words.

“Forget it for now.” She pointed him to her makeshift bed as she turned to prepare for the night ahead. Over the last few months, Ida’s daily norms had changed from school, getting ready for softball practice, and disobeying her sister to surviving day to day, making ‘friends’ with the race that destroyed the natural order of her world, and disobeying her sister. At least she had Gil for company in these trying times.

“Are you ready for your Negan moment?” Gil asked as Ida tamed her hair into a ponytail, breaking her train of thought. Rolling her eyes as she glanced at him, shaking her head.

“Is the Walking Dead the only human show you know? I will never understand why you and your race are so obsessed with it, or any zombie filled film, for that matter. They should’ve done the ones from Kingdom, at least those were pretty interesting.” Her companion brightened up.

“What’s that? Is it another Earthen universe? Is it good?”

“For a zombie show, it is. If I ever get the chance, I’ll show it to you.” She ignored the happy rumbles Gil was making as she washed her face.

“You’re not one for unalive humans while the majority of your populace made so many worlds filled with them.”

“Heh…You’re not wrong Gil. Just like you’re different from the other Muerian’s, I’m different from most humans. While they became obsessed with zombies, I got hooked on vampires. At least they kept their intelligence and looks.”

“Oh, like the sparkly ones?” Ida almost cringed at his question.

“No, not like the vampires from Twilight. They were an abomination.” She gave him a small smile. “I’ll have to show you better…’universes’ some night when we could get away.” Gil’s expression didn’t change, but his chest hummed in a way that Ida knew he was pleased. After all the time they spent together, the human was getting the hang of her friends’ expressions. For the rest of his race, they were still a mystery, keeping her on edge whenever she had to interact with them.

“Regardless, I know the Counsel is still angry with the response they received once they planted carriers. It took us lightyears, as you have said, to arrive here at Earth after watching all the worlds you have created only to find nothing like what was projected. They were on the floor when they saw.”

“Yeah, I’ve noticed.” Ida replied dryly. Her thoughts drifted to the actions the Government took. Unlike most portrayals of the mindless undead, they had decided that protection and rehabilitation was more important than the living and helping families takes care of their turned loved ones. It weighed on Ida’s shoulders more than most. Her sister is the Governor of New York, and was crucial in passing the bill. The striking image of her older sibling standing in an office with her recently deceased parents snarling beside her in restraints haunted Ida daily.

Taking a moment, she glances at the alien. “Gil…Don’t take this personally. I don’t regret meeting you, I just…I wish your race saw how boring we were and left disappointed, or at least reached out with an olive branch. I know Muerian’s love what we create, and we would’ve been flattered if the Council came peacefully to talk about it, but turning a portion of humans into zombies for their own entertainment was a dick move and hurt so many. I mean, I know my race isn’t perfect, but this is making it even harder to come to resolving everything.” She watched him, seeing how Gil deflated at her words.

“I know. I wish that too, at times. As much as it was great to watch these actors fight for survival, I wish I could have just enjoyed life on Earth and all the natural wonders. While the Council demanded this experiment to happen, I just wanted to see what being human would be like. To live like one for a time seemed fun.” There was a heavy pause before Ida decided to change the mood once more.

“You just wanted to eat our food. And don’t lie about it, Gil! I remember when I stumbled into you, you were wielding pop tarts and twinkies.” She said with a smile, watching as the alien tried to seem sheepish.

“I can neither say yes or no to your statement. Either way, I was glad to have met you, with your peculiars and everything included.” Ida snorted at his comment.

“I am too. I’m still angry, but at least I have you by my side to get through this.” It’s been two months since they had become acquainted and if it weren’t for Gil, Ida would have become one of the undead for her relation to her sister. While the majority of the Muerian race held certain ideologies, Gil had his own thoughts. He argued for Ida’s spot in their plan, stating on how having her on hand could be used against her own Government. It was a tense few weeks trying to sway the Council, bringing the two of them closer together. Gil had been there through her ups and downs in private and helped when he could when Ida was met with a trial.

Looking away from her friend, Ida pulled on her grandpa’s bomber jacket and hugged herself, as if she was asking for his strength. It was all she had left from her family and her prized possession in this new era. She always whispered an apology to her grandpa before killing a zombie, dirtying the fabric. In her thoughts late at night, she thought he wouldn’t mind since she was fighting for what she believed in, just as he did when he wore it. Plastering a small smile, she picked up her bat and struck a sassy pose.

“I’m ready.” She told him, trying to appear cheerful, but Gil wore an expression that told her she hadn’t convinced him. He knew her better than anyone at this point, including her body language. For the sake of time, he didn’t bring it up.

“Before we leave, I have a confession to say. The Council has decided to add in another trial since you will be broadcasted tonight.” He paused, watching her take a deep breath before she nodded. “They said they found an old companion of yours that has turned. Be ready.” Ida closed her eyes, a hand over her heart. Gathering all her emotions and locking them away, her eyes snapped open and her public mask was fully in place.

“They won’t shake me.”

“Good. I would be distraught without you here.” His words almost made her laugh.

“Yeah, I would be sad too. Come on, lets get this over with.”

Once they were out the door, Ida ignored how bright and clinical the hallways looked. All around her was white with the only color coming from their footprints. With no edges, it was close to impossible to distinguish the space around them if it weren’t for the light blue symbol under them. Ida had to admit it was impressive technology, even if it made it hard to navigate through the ship the Muerians kept her on. Her and Gil walked for ten minutes before they reached a large oval room, the ceilings vaulted with a ring floating near the top. Thirteen seats were equally spaced, each one holding a member of the Counsel. Ida was fairly used to this place. Each discussion, debate, and trail ~~was~~ is held here, and it appears the so called show would be too.

Carefully, she kept her face as still as stone while walking up to the raised platform in front of her. While she was being watched, she could hear the thrashing and groans that awaited her once she stepped up. She paused, showing her respect with the greeting she was taught, the motions automatic as this point, before she continued on. Blocking out the sights and sounds of the undead around her, Ida stopped in the middle of the area. Her eyes flickered to the orbs that started to circle around. There was a beat of calm that washed over her before she grinned viciously.

“Hellllooo, New York! I am today’s host for this program, Ida Baxtor, and yes, I am related to Governor Baxtor. Hi sis, hope you haven’t forgotten me too much.” Licking her lips, she swung her bat over the back of her shoulders and relaxed into it. “I bet you’re all wondering what I’ve been up to, and I bet you’ll find this riveting. To put it simply, I have defected to the Muerians ideals. I know, shocking!” She giggled, tilting her head. “I’m sure you’re aware of the state of our world at the moment and the so-called gracious Governments stand on the situation. How instead of helping the people living their lives in fear, they had sided with their selfish desires to cling to the people who already had eternal peace, including the desecrated bodies of my parents. I don’t know about you, but I can’t abide by it. There’s no rehabilitating or curing the ones already infected. Their souls are gone with only a husk remaining. They are dead, their bodies rotting away while people treat them like animated dolls.” Ida couldn’t help but sneer before she smiled again. “Thus! My stance against the immoral justice has begun. Today, we have special guests waiting for their own salvation. Senators, a congressman, and loved ones related to those in power. I hope you’ll join me in lying these wary souls to rest, and pray we’ll see the dawn on the other side.” Stepping back into a bow, she took her bat and turned to silence the dead around her. One by one, they were released from their rotting prison as her anger fueled her swings. Her mind was still and calm with each head she bashed open, not minding as darkened blood covered her weapon and body.

With two left to go, she turned and almost paused. Her heart almost stopped as her arms started to shake. Weather it was from emotion or swinging her bat at bodies, she could not tell, but the fact that she was staring at a face she knew from her childhood made her ache with sorrow and fury. Before her was her grandfather, the one who raised herself and her sister. With her chest tight, her eyes misted over as memories started to pour into her mind. The way he taught her how to fish, how to climb a tree, how he always smelled of cinnamon and nutmeg from baking all the time. He was the one who taught her kindness, fairness, and to be true to her beliefs. Knowing that in the end he would be proud of her for sticking to her values, she closed her eyes and whispered a prayer for him to find a better place before swinging her bat down with a sickening crack and a small sob. Taking a deep breath, she turned to finish her last kill, paused for a moment of silence, and bowed once again to the orbs surrounding her.

Ida’s mind was filled with static as her mouth moved. Everything was a blur as they finished the projection. Paying her respects to the Counsel once more, she left with Gil and found herself on the roof of a building nearby that overlooked the darkened skyline of New York. They weren’t too far from the ship, but it was enough for her to let the tears roll down her face. Her companion had his chest rumbling softly beside her, slowly bringing her back to herself. Ida rubbed her tears away and peered over to Gil.

“Thanks for letting me know…” She mumbled. The alien turned his head towards her.

“Of course! You’re my,” Gil’s words came out as gargles, a word Ida will more than likely never understand. “All I can offer you is an arm to cry on. I am saddened.” It took her a moment before she started to chuckle at his words. He looked as confused as he could with his reptilian skin, cocking his head to the side.

“Sorry, sorry! It’s just, that’s not the saying at all! And I think what you’re trying to say sorry for only having an…arm…but honestly, it’s perfect.” Ida gave him a watery smile, and with a sniffle, she leaned her head on his shoulder. “Can you tell me more about your star system tonight? The stars are pretty bright and I think I see it.” Ida’s voice trembled from emotions she couldn’t name at the moment as Gil nodded, using his other arm to point her gaze at the right direction. Ida’s life wasn’t the same as before. Her heart hurt and she was angry, sad, and numb, but she was grateful to have a friend to anchor her in this new world filled with death.


End file.
